The Hidden Fire
by DreamingofEdward
Summary: Kachi Nico is a fire demon. Her parents were slaughtered by Naraku and she wants revenge. Her plan runs smoothly at first...but then a certain dog demon sweeps her off her feet. Will she finish her plan and kill naraku?
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though i really would like to. *sighs* I hope you like this fanifction. This is my first inuyasha fanfiction.

The Hidden Fire

Prologue: I'm dangerous. That's what my parents told me before they were slaughtered in front of me when I was six. They called their killer"Naraku." Their last wich was for me to run and hide, so that demons wouldn't come after me. I argued that if I was so powerful, then why don't I just destroy them.

"Honey, there are somethings you just can't fight." My father had told me. After Naraku killed my parents, I've been hell-bent on getting revenge. I did what my parents wanted, and hid in the mountains, plotting ways to kill him. And I'v come up with the perfect way to do so.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha. I never will*sobs*

Chapter 1:

I'm a powerful fire demon named Kachi Nico. Shall I tell you about my power? I have a fire shield. The heat that surrounds my body is so hot, that anything or anyone who touches it, gets burned to ashes instantly. It is a very good shield, and it's helpful that i can put it down or bring it up whenever I want. This also gives me the power of flight. The oxygen in my shield pushes off the oxygen on the ground and vwah la! Flight. Am I boring you? Sorry, I'm not used to telling life stories. Do you want to know more? I can shoot fire out of my hands that always hit their target. The person is burned from the insid out. Gross, right? Yeah, I thought so to.

When I feel a strong emotion, my shield will shoot flames in every direction, killing anything or anyone it touches. I know this, because I tried to have a friend once. It was a year after my parents were killed and I still hadn't learned to control my shield, so it was up all the time. I was crying in the forest when comeone came up behind me and talked in a soft voice.

"Little girl, why are you crying?" I looked up to see a beautiful woman with long black hair. She was wearing a red and white outfit, with a bow and arrows slung over her back.

"My parents...killed." That was all that I could get out. She gave me a sad smile and nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Kachi Nico." I said, slowing my tears.

"I am priestess Kikyo." My eyes widened and I scrambled to get up. I backed away slowly. Priestesses and priests killed demons. I AM A DEMON. Just as I was about to fly away, Kiyko spoke.

"I will not hurt you." She sounded sincere, but I was still hesitant to believe her. "Trust me, I'm in love with a half-demon." I gaped at her.

"But--but you're a priestess!" I exclaimed.

"I assure you, Inuyasha is a good half-demon."Kikyo said. I reluctantly let my curiosity take control.

"Inuyasha? What kind of half-demon is he?" I asked, sitting on a log near her.

"He's half-dog demon." Kikyo replied, smiling. I laughed a little as I pictured Kikyo's boyfriend digging a hole. She sat down beside me.

"What is he like?" I thought I was being to nosy for asking. I blushed but she just smiled again.

"Inuyasha is kind and intense. Strong but gentle. He can be a bit stubbourn sometimes but all I have to do is scratch behind his ears and he gives in." I started laughing and clutching my stomach. Kikyo soon joined me. Once our laughing fit was over, I realized something.

"This is the happiest I've been since my parents died." I told her truthfully.

"I'm glad. Now come, I will take you to my village." We started walking ant talking. She told me more about Inuyasha, and her job as protector of the Shikon Jewel. Along the way, my hand accidently grazed her shirt. It burned through and touched her arm."Ah!" Kikyo yelped and I jerked my hand back. There was a bad third-degree burn where I touched her. I backed away, utterly horrified at what I had done.

"I'm..I'm so sorry." Suddenly, my shield flared out and nearly touched Kikyo again. She gasped and staggered backward. I cried out in anguish, and started hovering off the ground.

"Wait Kachi! It wasn't your fault!" Kikyo yelled.

"I...I have to go." I rose up higer, ignoring Kiyko's cries. I flew to the nearest mountain. That incident made me focus on controlling my shield. It changed my life.

Now, I can go for days without my shield. I came back to reality. I was feeling really lonely. I was used to this emotion though. I have not spoken to anyone in fifty years. My looks will never show it though. I look like a twenty year old. I always will.

I walked out of my little hut that I built and looked for food. After gathering some plants out of my garden, I went inside and cooked them. I needed my strength for tommorow, because I was heading out to track Naraku. I ate wuietly and then settled down to sleep.

A/N: Well,its a little short. O.K., its really short. Sorry, I promise it looked longer on paper. And i know what your thinking, in the beginning I said that her shield will burn anyhing instantly so why isnt kikyo dead. Well, Kachi's shield grew hotter over the years. When she was a kid, her shield was not as hot. Your also thinking, why didnt she burn the log she was sitting on? Now that one I dont have an answer to. I didnt think about it that much. Just try to come up with an excuse or something lol. Review people. please.


End file.
